Lejano
by kiranamie
Summary: caminando lejos... sin encontrar respuesta.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Lejano.**

Recostado bajo un árbol, percibía la brisa cálida de ese paisaje soleado. Le pareció curioso que estuviese en medio de ese entorno luminoso, puesto que casi siempre en sus sueños (o pesadillas) terminaba en el infierno lleno de huesos… pero esta vez es extrañamente distinto.

El viento comenzó a hacerse un poco más fuerte y un poco más frio… pero la brisa trajo consigo un aroma…un dulce y suave aroma.

Sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar pasos, pasos calmados, pisando tierra y piedras… pero cada vez mas muy lejanos.

Abrió sus ojos para comprobar. Y vio a la amable joven caminar lejos de él dándole la espalda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

-¿Kaoru?

Se levantó despacio para ir donde la joven, pero su nuevo campo de visión lo asustó.

Ella caminaba en un sendero tan angosto que solo cabían sus pies, pero aquel sendero estaba sobre un enorme, oscuro y profundo precipicio. En cualquier momento ella podría caer al vacío.

-¡Kaoru detente!

Ella continuaba caminando.

-¡Kaoru no sigas!

En un intento por alcanzarla corrió hacia ella, pero al pisar el comienzo del angosto sendero, vio como este de desquebraja un poco. No era seguro. En cualquier momento… ella…

-no…-se agito- ¡NO! ¡KAORU REGRESA!

Se detuvo por fin…y aquello pareció calmarlo un poco.

-pero si aquí estoy…

La voz a sus espaldas lo sobresalto, volteando rápidamente esta ella. Ahí, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía.

-aquí estoy…

Pero sus ojos…no eran los mismos, no eran ese bonito azul…ahora estaban apagados, oscuros…vacíos.

-no…tú no eres…

Volvió de nuevo a la Kaoru lejos de él. Sorpresivamente vio que ella lo miraba con gran tristeza. Sintió un vacío cuando vio sus ojos azules…azules reales…reales pero tristes.

Entonces, ella era la verdadera. Pero…¿Por qué había otra Kaoru a su lado sonriéndole? No era ella… le sonreía pero no era ella… la verdadera Kaoru estaba lejos…muy lejos de él.

Sintió pena de pronto… ¿acaso veía su propio reflejo? ¿Estaban realmente muy lejos el uno al otro?…

Quiso ir de nuevo a ella, pero la tierra débil del sendero le hizo retroceder otra vez.

-esa no es la manera.

Otra voz a sus espaldas… muy conocida.

Volviendo de nuevo su mirada se encontró a si mismo… pero más adulto y con expresión miserable. El Rurouni.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-que esa no es la manera de llegar a ella.

-¿entonces cómo? Dime.

-no lo sé… pero ahora está muy lejos de ti…- vio como de un momento a otro el vagabundo se arrodillo ante él- por favor, no dejes que se aleje más… no la dejes a la deriva… si algo le sucede…si algo le sucede yo…

Volvió su mirada a ella. De nuevo seguía su inseguro camino, dejando asustado y desconcertado al muchacho…pero…¿Qué podía hacer? Sintió que todo se oscurecía…que todo desaparecía… dejándolo en la fría soledad donde no estaba seguro que encontraría una respuesta.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Haber… no quise profundizar en una poética narración para este corto relato… quiero y necesito hacer una reflexión…

La vida nunca es fácil para nadie, cosas verdaderamente difíciles suceden en mi vida y a mi alrededor, y a muchas personas muy queridas por mi…estoy intentado verlo todo con la mejor cara pero últimamente mi percepción no es muy buena y no me lo está poniendo fácil…esta era la única manera de…distraerme y sentirme libre…pero algo está fallando (de nuevo) escribí esto porque…. Es lo único que me llega a la mente sobre estos personajes…lejanía… me estoy comenzando a inquietar… no puedo ver más allá de eso… estoy siendo incapaz… muchas de las felicidades que viví en mi vida ahora resultan ser falsedades hipócritas…está afectando en lo que pienso y lo que siento con respecto a esta historia… los deseos de escribir y de dibujar… de expresarme con la serie que más amo ya no me esta resultando emocionante… infelicidad es lo que me llega a la mente cuando pienso en kenshin… lejanía cuando pienso en ellos dos… la magia que me inspiraba sobre ellos se está yendo y me estoy frustrando porque… ya no sé con qué sentirme mejor… no se en que "realidad" caí… intentare…tal vez deba dejar pasar el tiempo…lamento que lean esto, lamento que lean el relato y piensen ¿pero qué es esto?...porque sé que no hay nada ahí…solo frustración y lejanía…pero necesite escribirlo… tengo muchas reflexiones que hacer pero no quiero divagar aquí y escribir un "testamento"…es solo una pequeña parte de lo siento… los que leyeron esto…gracias por su tiempo…quiero seguir escribiendo… pero quiero escribir realidades felices… como el final del manga que supongo es una "feliz realidad" no?…debo encontrar una respuesta…hasta entonces.


End file.
